Episode 1887 (31 December 1999 - Part 1)
Synopsis Ian is panicking and Robbie asks him what time the cars are due. Ian tells him it's up to him to sort his cars out, he's got 3 chauffeur-driven Bentleys. Robbie tells Barry, and suggests that he can get Roy to lend them a car. He goes over to Pat's and drinks several large whiskies. He also realises he hasn't got a ring! Roy tells Pat to take off hers and hands over both of them. Barry thanks him profusely. Barry is dressed in a white tail suit and top hat. Mel gets ready reluctantly, and tells Lisa that Lucy does have cancer. Lisa says Ian shouldn't hold it over her, and what if Lucy had been OK? Mel says Ian wouldn't use his kids to get at her. Lisa asks her if she's told Ian all her doubts like that bloke she slept with. Mel says she can't tell him about Steve. Lisa, who has only just found out, exclaims "It was Steve?!!" Mel's mother turns up and Ian starts berating her about the food. She tells him she isn't Mrs Hall, but Mel's mother, Jane. Ian is horrified and grovels abjectly. Robbie takes Barry to the car and Barry tells him to get in. Robbie says he can't drive, and only had 3 lessons! Barry says he's had a skinful so he can't drive. He tells Robbie to get his L plates. Robbie is hopeless. The venue is overlooking the Millennium dome, but Dot tells Jim that she isn't impressed. Janine appears to accompany Frank and Peggy wearing a crotch-length dress, and she asks Dan what he thinks of it. Dan grins as Frank tells him to keep his eyes off. At the venue, Janine rushes over to see Jamie who tells her she looks great. Frank appears and Janine says Jamie is pestering her. She then says she's ill and has to go home. Jeff and his ex-wife bicker nastily in the car with Mel. Jane tells them that on her wedding day she had a horrible feeling that told her he was the wrong man. Mel shouts at her to stop being so nasty on her wedding day. Then Mel and her mother discuss it in private and Mel says she might be making a terrible mistake. Her mother tells her she's not that stupid, as soon as she gets there and sees Ian she'll remember how she feels. Barry is getting desperate about the time, so as Robbie gets to a red light, he pressurises him into going through it. He does and the police give chase. Ian tells Pat and Roy that they are starting on time, and we do it in the next 5 minutes or not at all. Barry begs the policeman, saying it's his wedding day, and then two cars go past and splash a huge muddy puddle all over Barry. The policeman takes pity on them, as Barry does arrive eventually. Mel says they should postpone the wedding, because they haven't been totally honest with each other. She says she slept with someone. Ian insists on knowing who it was, and she tells him it was Steve - and she lied and was unfaithful and doesn't deserve him, but she's being straight now. She offers to go and tell everyone the wedding is off. Ian says he forgives her, Mel is astonished and says he can't, and Barry's not here, talk about it in the New Year, postpone it until they are sure. Ian says "What about Lucy - in 6 months time she might not even be here - are you going to take the fairytale wedding away from her?" This emotional blackmail forces Mel to give in as Mark rushes over to say Barry has arrived. Credits Main cast *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin *Melanie Healy - Tamzin Outhwaite *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Jim Branning - John Bardon *Janine Butcher - Charlie Brooks *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Peggy Butcher - Barbara Windsor *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder *Dan Sullivan - Craig Fairbrass *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty Guest cast * Jane Healy - Shirley Stelfox * Policeman - Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns